


Gift For You

by coffeefudge



Category: 4 Chords (homestuck), FourChords, Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge





	Gift For You

His band had been practicing for weeks for that audition. In fact, it was all Gamzee had ever talked about for the past two weeks. He had hardly been home at all because he wanted to go and practice with his band; this audition was all they could think about. If they impressed the judges, then they would get a contract and go on tour, they would do all that they dreamed of doing. And they sounded pretty great. So when Gamzee stomped through the front door at two in the morning, slamming the door shut so hard it nearly shook the whole aprtment, Karkat was more than surprised.

Footsteps barely making a sound, Karkat crept down the stairs, sneaking into the living room. Light shone from the kitchen, a tall silhouette going through the fridge, grumbling. Karkat could practically feel Gamzee's irritation punch him in the face when he stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as they tried to adjust to the bright light.

"Gamzee, what the fuck are you doing...?" The Cancer muttered, trying to sound angry as he watched the juggalo pull out a bottle of beer, his back still turned to him, "Why the hell are you-"

"Shut up."

Karkat froze. He almost thought he saw frost on Gamzee's breath, the words were so cold. Too cold. And Karkat didn't like it. He hated it every time Gamzee was like this. When he was mad, he got scary; he started yelling and may even get phsyical. Fearful, Karkat watched as Gamzee took a huge swig from the bottle.

"Gamzee... Are you-"

"We didn't make it."

"What?"

"We didn't make it. What the fuck don't you motherfuckin' understand about that?"

Gamzee wiped around, his usually bright indigo eyes now dull and dark with rage. Karkat stiffened, involentarily taking a half step back before adverting his gaze to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" Gamzee dropped the bottle, the glass shattering on the floor. Ignoring the glistening shards of alcohol coated glass crunching beneath his feet as he stepped closer to the shorter male, "Sorry ain't good enough best friend."

"Gamzee, please..."

"Sorry ain't gonna make us all up and get our playing good enough."

"Gamzee..."

"Sorry ain't gonna motherfuckin' make any of this better best friend. Do you know how long we got our practice on? Can you even fucking handle that kind of wicked knowledge? We worked with all we got, Kar, and we sound like the most bitchtits group of motherfuckers there ever was. But it still wasn't good enough."

Karkat lowered his gaze once more. That's when he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, not even bothering to say another word. Gamzee just stood there, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes when he heard his name being called out. He didn't move at first, but eventually he trudged into the living room, head bowed.

"I got you something fuckass," Karkat said flatly, his voice catching the clown's attention.

Lifting his head, the Capricorn drew in a breath sharply, his eyes wide. There in Karkat's arms, was the best guitar he had ever seen. Rushing forward, Gamzee almost snatched it from him as Karkat held it out for him.

"H-How did you...?" Gamzee's voice trailed off, his words being eaten up by his awe, "This is a fuckin' Blueridge Historic Series Acoustic! How the fuck did-"

"I was planning to give it to you when you guys wowed the judges at the audition," Karkat cut him off coolly, glancing up at the tall man before him. He couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at how big the smile on his face was.

After gazing at the nice instrument of another long moment or two, Gamzee gently set it down, turning his attention to Karkat. Almost instantly, he stepped forward and crashed his lips against Karkat's the corner's of his mouth quirking up in the best simle he could manage. Taken aback by the sudden affection, Karkat's crimson eyes fluttered shut, his hands finding there way to Gamzee's chest. Pulling away, Gamzee pecked kisses along Karkat's neck.

"Ah... D-Don't you wanna fuck around with your guitar fuckass...?" He stuttered.

"Thank you Kar... But I'd rather up and fuck around with you instead..." Gamzee whispered against his neck, making him shutter.

Karkat bit his lip as Gamzee led him to the couch, his hands finding their way up Karkat's shirt as he laid on top of him. Smiling, Karkat wrapped his arms around Gamzee. This fucker had to pay him back for the guitar anyway.


End file.
